Pokemon Mansion Island
by pheofox22
Summary: I have been watching wayyy too many Total Pokemon Islands on youtube, so I created my own pokemon reality show. Guess where it's located.20 pokemon contestants compete for 1 million poke on Mansion Island.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I have been reading a few of these pokemon fics and thought i'd try one out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Mansion Island<strong>

In the middle of the South Pacific on an uncharted island a production company built a mansion far away from civilization. There a television show has been based on winning this mansion and a small fortune. Let's say a million dollars. 10 males and 10 female Pokémon were whisked away to this island to win the million dollars and the house. A sneasle stands at the edge of the island on a beach where the helicopters holding the contestants have landed.

"Hi, I am Sneasle, and welcome to Mansion Island," Sneasle introduced himself. "We're going to split you up into teams and you will have to compete in challenges to win keys to the mansion. The team that wins will also get a reward. Losers have to go to Tiki Town Hall and vote someone off the island to the rafts of loserdom. Got it?"

"Yeah," everyone exclaimed.

"Come get your buffs," Sneasle remarked pulling out green and gold buffs out of a coconut. Treeko, Tepig, Sviper, Arcanine, Emolga. Flygon, Keckleon, Leafeon, Victini and Manaphy drew green buffs while Paras, Grandbull, Chancey, Magby, Pelliper, Bonsley, Gibble, Dewgong, Noctowl and Tauros picked gold. "Alright green buffs you are henceforth called: Champion Celebies, gold buffs are now called: Golden Magikarps."

"Today's challenge is a game of skill, speed and problem solving," Sneasle said. "First you must climb this rope and get all your contestants over the wall. The next step is to find the keys to a locked chest in the mud. There are 5 keys. Once you find the keys you all must assemble a totem pole with the pieces in the chest. First team to get the totem pole right is safe from elimination and gets to stay in the house. Oh, and I almost forgot. One appendage must be tied to another player's appendage. This is going to be awesome!"

The pairs are as follows for team Champion Celebies: Treeko and Tepig, Arcanine and Leafeon, Sviper and Flygon, Victini and Keckleon, Emolga and Manaphy. The pairs for Golden Magikarps are Pelliper and Noctowl, Paras and Granbull, Tauros and Chansey, Gibble and Bonsley, Dewgong and Magby.

"Alright, contestants ready? 3,2,1, GO!" Sneasle announced.

"Woohoo let's go!" Magby shouted.

The Golden Magikarps get onto the course first Magby and Dewgong were in the lead climbing the rope. Flygon and Sviper had trouble with the rope attaching them together. Keckleon and Victini climbed the rope with ease while Emolga and Manaphy floated up the wall. Paras was piggy back riding Grandbull as he climbed the wall. Treeko and Tepig were last up the rope and they jumped down into the mud. Team Champion Celebies were in the lead for the moment. Paras and Grandbull dove face first into the mud and started digging for the keys. Keckleon and Victini used psychic powers to find the keys.

"TTTTeppig, over tthere," Victini exclaimed. Tepig dug where Victini was pointing to and grabbed the key with his mouth.

"I-I am ttrying to gget over this sstutter, bbutt nothing works," Victini stammered in the confessional. "Hhopefully I don't get vvoted off for it. I am tttrying my best to pplay the game."

Treeko and Tepig ran towards the chest and unlocked one of the locks. Sviper and Flygon got tied up with each other as Emolga and Manaphy fight off Grandbull and Paras at a spot where a key was hidden. Grandbull grabbed the key and unlocked the first of their locks. Pelliper and Noctowl use their beaks to dig up another key and unlock their lock. Keckleon and Victini were just behind them and unlocked their lock together. It was neck and neck at the mud pit and Gibble was digging her heart out. She pulled out a key and unlocked hers and Bonsley's lock. Tauros and Chansey had no luck trying to find a key while Arcanine and Leafeon unlocked their lock. It was tied again, up until Dewgong and Magby as well as Tauros and Chancey found their keys and unlocked the chest.

Victini tried to help untangle Flygon and Sviper and instructed them to get their key in the mud. Treeko told Emolga to stop playing around with Manaphy as Emolga and Manaphy were making out. They quickly caught up, and unlocked the chest but the Golden Magikarps were still ahead with half of their totem pole done. In a few minutes Chansey put the head on the totem pole and asked Sneasle to check on it.

"Golden Magikarps win!" Sneasle announced. He gave Chansey the keys to the mansion and smiled at the unfinished totem pole that the Champion Celebies were almost completed. "Champion Celebies, you're going to be sleeping out here in the jungle. Tiki Town Hall waits for you tonight where you will send someone home. Have a good afternoon of strategizing."

"Okay, so to tell you the truth, I'm not liking my chances one bit," Sviper remarked in the bamboo confessional. "So we screwed up, it's not my fault we were tied up most of the game. Flygon was being squirmy and fidgety. It made us more tangled. I have to get Flygon off, before she hurts someone."

"Victini, you seem so confident, you could be a great leader," Leafeon remarked.

"Rreally? Cool," Victini replied.

"But you have to lose the stutter," Arcanine remarked. "We need you to lead us to victory. That's why Leafeon and I want you to be in our alliance."

"Um, my name is Josh," Leafeon stated.

"You're a girl," Arcanine remarked.

"So, I can be named Josh if I wanted to," Leafeon snapped.

"Me in an alliance? Sure," Victini answered.

"Yyes! I am going to be in an alliance!" Victini said in the confessional. "They think I have good leadership skills. Oh this is going to be so great."

"Am I playing Victini? Of course! I want all the dumb players around me so I can pick them off when the time comes," Arcanine remarked in the confessional. "Oh and I don't want to be outmaneuvered by anyone so I am so targeting one of the pokemon. Who you may ask? It's none of your business!"

"So are we agreed? I can give you security in the game if you want," Arcanine remarked. "If you just vote off Sviper, everything will be set for you."

"Give me an O! Give me a K! What does that spell? OKAY!" Flygon exclaimed wielding her pompoms.

"Great," Arcanine remarked and walked away as he rolled his eyes. Keckleon became visible as he leaned next to a tree.

"I don't get why Arcanine would want Sviper off? She is a bit intimidating and scaly like a snake but she is totally hot," Keckleon exclaimed in the confessional. "Did I say she's hot on national TV?"

"Give me the tape back! Oh how do you open this thing?" Keckleon exclaimed as he struggled with the camera.

"What is my strategy? I am going to make an alliance with that Tepig guy," Treeko said with a toothpick in his mouth in the confessional. "Then I am going to shake up this game like nothing you've ever seen."

"Say Tepig, you are some kind of pokemon," Treeko remarked.

"I'm a fire type," Tepig explained. "Is that what you mean?"

"I am saying you've got moxy brother," Treeko remarked.

"Thanks, but…"Tepig stepped backwards.

"But nothing, you look like you need a smooth talking accomplice in your life so how about it mi amigo?" Treeko remarked wrapping an arm around Tepig.

"Well, okay," Tepig uttered.

"Great! We'll do lunch," Treeko shouted as he backed away. He passed Emolga and Manaphy. "Stop smooching."

"Heh heh, got carried away," Emolga remarked with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

**Elimination 1**

The ten contestants came into the grass hut to find themselves in front of Sneasle who was in front of a fire pit.

"Welcome to Tiki Town Hall," Sneasle remarked.

"Looks a lot like Tribal Council," Manaphy remarked.

"Shut up," Sneasle stated coldly. "There are ten of you, but tonight there will only be nine continuing on. Let's get to the votes."

Each of the pokemon went to the confessional and voted for who they wanted off. Sneasle came back with the results.

"If I call your name, you are safe, the name I do not call must go to the rafts of loserdom and leave," Sneasle remarked. "You may never come back."

"Wait, will we be floating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean for good," Sviper remarked.

"Well, that's a possibility," Sneasle said with a wicked smile. "Now onto those who are safe…Manaphy, Emolga, Treeko, Tepig, Arcanine, Leafeon…"

"Josh!" Leafeon exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, Josh," Sneasle replied. "And…Keckles."

"Thank god," Keckleon remarked.

"Flygon and Sviper you two had been stuck together in the challenge, one didn't have any appendages and the other got caught and tangled in the rope. The rope that was only a few inches long! Come on," Sneasle remarked. "But the one who will be leaving us is…Sviper."

"What? She's the one who cost us the challenge, not me!" Sviper exclaimed. "I am not going to be floating in the ocean all by myself."

"Then let's give you some company," Sneasle said pointing to Flygon. "Just kidding, here take it."

"A coconut?" Sviper exclaimed as he tossed Sviper a coconut as she boarded the raft.

"Resort to cannibalism if you're hungry," Sneasle exclaimed. He turned to the camera. "What is it like in the mansion? What is the next challenge going to be? Who will get the boot next? Find out on Total Drama…oops! Wrong show! I did not mean to say that. Find out next time on Mansion Island."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p> 


	2. Eggcitement Continues

**Pokémon Mansion Island**

**I do not own Pokemon. Case closed**

Episode 2 The Eggcitment Continues

"Last time on Mansion Island poke edition," Sneasle recapped. "20 contestants came to play a game on an island in the middle of the ocean. They split up into two teams and did their first challenge which the Golden Magikarps won. Now they reside in the Mansion for the night while Sviper and the Champion Celebies gone to Tiki Town Hall where Sviper was voted off. Who will get the boot this time? Find out now on Mansion Island."

"Oh my god, will you look at this place! It's like a palace," Pelliper said as she entered the mansion.

"Look at how big it is," Chansey remarked, she looked over to Grandbull. "Doll, make sure we win every round. I want to keep this baby."

"Sure babe," Grandbull grunted as he got comfortable on the sofa.

"This sure beats sleeping outdoors," Paras said as he began to dig under the covers of the beds. That is until Tauros went and sat on his head. "Ghaa! Tauros, get off of me."

"Who said that?" Tauros looked around.

"I did! You're squishing me," Paras exclaimed. Tauros looked down and got up.

"Sorry Paras, you're so quiet I didn't see you there," Tauros remarked.

"Hey there, so um I was thinking that since I am a bit quiet that everyone will try and step all over me. I am not going to stand for that," Paras said stomping a claw on the chair inside the confessional. "Yeah, but the mansion looks awesome."

"I am a light sleeper, my whole day is messed up since I am now awake during the day and need to fall asleep at night. That's so hard for a night pokemon. It's like backwards," Noctowl exclaimed in the confessional. "So I am just going to try and defend our territory by staying up all night."

"HEY GUYS!" Sneasle exclaimed as he entered the mansion. "Let's play a game."

"Ugh, do we have to?" Magby asked from his bed.

"Yeah, we just had a challenge," Gibble exclaimed.

"So this is for another key to one of the doors in the Hall of Rewards!" Sneasle exclaimed.

"Oh great, can we go back to sleep now?" Gibble asked.

"Who wants to try out?" Sneasle exclaimed.

"I'll do it," Noctowl said. "It could be fun."

"Anyone else?" Sneasle asked, but it was nothing but silence. "Fine, Noctowl you can have the first key."

"Sweet, I didn't have to do anything," Noctowl exclaimed but was responded with snores. "Sweet dreams everybody."

"I can't believe Sviper is eliminated, she didn't do anything wrong," Keckleon uttered to his teammates as they went back to the hut. "It should have been Flygon going home. She got them tangled."

"Keckles, don't you think you should calm down," Leafeon asked. "Relax it isn't the end of the world."

"But she was a good competitor Josh!" Keckleon remarked.

"I'd zip that mouth if I were you, Keckles," Arcanine remarked settling in for the night. "You don't want anyone to pick you off next."

"Is that a threat?" Keckleon asked. "Oh I get it. Besides we're going to win the next challenge and I won't need to watch my back."

"Oh always be on guard, 'cause you'll be the next one out if we don't," Arcanine remarked.

"I sense a lot of tension between me and Arcanine. Sure he's bigger than me and stronger than me, but I don't care. He's up to something and I intend to find out," Keckleon exclaimed in the confessional.

"Keckles better watch out, because he is a dead man," Arcanine said in the confessional and made a cutting gesture across his neck. "The million poke and mansion is mine!"

"Everyone used to say how butch and outdoorsy I was and it made me think, why not lead a life where I can harvest my masculine abilities and thrive," Leafeon confessed in the confessional. "Changing my name to Josh just seems right and that's not all the changes in store for me if you know what I mean."

The next morning Sneasle was waiting in a clearing inside the lush tropical jungle of the island. He waited for the two teams to arrive and they did. Once they arrived they stood on two mats that corresponded with their team colours. The clearing was divided into 6 sections and had a little control center on the sidelines.

"Welcome contestants to your next challenge," Sneasle exclaimed. "This is going to be fun. Two of you will man a hand glider with two at the control center. You will try and throw eggs into bowls that the rest of the contestants will wear on their heads. The goal is to get as many points as possible. 3,3 is the highest you can score while 1,1 is the lowest. If your egg hits the bowl you have double the points while if you just get it in one of the squares you still get a point. The pokemon at the control center must guide the pokemon on the ground and in the sky in order to get the points. Got all that?"

"Yes," they said collectively.

"Good. Let's draw for spots," Sneasle exclaimed. Dewgong and Tauros drew for commander for the Golden Magikarps, while Victini did for the Champion Celebies. Emolga and Treeko were picked as shooters for Champion Celebies while Bonsley and Magby for the Golden Magikarps. That left Tepig, Arcanine, Leafeon, Keckleon, Manaphy Flygon, Grandbull, Chansey, Pellipert, Gibble, Noctowl, and Paras with bowls on their heads.

"Ready, steady…one two three GO!" Sneasle shouted. With that said Emolga and Treeko were up in the sky with their dozen eggs. They pelted randomly at the squares and Victini got mad at them.

"Sssave those eggs for later, and wait until I can coordinate the two," Victini shouted.

"Roger," Emolga exclaimed.

"Tepig go left a ffffew more paces," Victini exclaimed. Tepig stepped two paces over the line. "Ttttreeko, 3,2!"

"3,2…GOT IT!" Treeko said and missed the third shot, but it was right next to Tepig so they got a point.

"Leafeon…or Josh! Left three pppaces," Victini shouted. Emolga shot an egg right into Leafeon's bowl. "Tttreeeko aim for Keckles at 1,3!"

"Okay young sir," Treeko added. He chucked at Keckles and it knocked the bowl right off his head. It was a few more bowls and a few more misses that the Champion Celebies were done with their turn with a total score of 14. Now it was the Golden Magikarps turn.

"Ready? Steady…3,2,1 GO!" Sneasle exclaimed. Tauros and Dewgong were flustered as they tried to figure out who to order the others around.

"I pick the land pokemon because I am a ground type," Tauros remarked.

"then I choose the sky," Dewgong said.

"Then we'll have this game in no time." Tauros said as Bonsley and Magby took off.

"What are our coordinates masters?" Bonsley exclaimed with a giggle.

"Gibble, go long girl!" Tauros instructed. Gibble ran right into the 3,3rd's square as fast as she could.

"FIRE!" Dewgong shouted, Bonsley took the shot and knocked the egg onto Gibble's face. Gibble got mad and threw her bowl off into the jungle. "That still counts right?"

"Everyone, towards the 3,3 square next to Gibble!" Tauros yelled. Everyone ran towards Gibble who was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Hey! Get away from me! OOH! DRAGON RAGE!" Gibble roared and sent balls of energy into the sky. One hit the hand glider and then Bonsley and Magby dropped from the sky like a rock.

"GIBBLE! Why can't you control your temper?" Tauros shouted.

"I got hit in the head with an egg! AN EGG!" Gibble shouted.

"I hope you packed your bags because you're all losers and going to Tiki Town Hall tonight. Champion Celebies get the keys to the mansion for tonight." Sneasle remarked. The Champion Celebies whoop and cheer as Victini took the keys and a map to the mansion.

"Gibble is totally out of control, she got hit by an egg? How bad is that?" Tauros exclaimed in the confessional. "It isn't that bad. I once had to help a guy pull a piano up the stairs to his apartment I got hit on the head with an anvil! I didn't even cry! You may say, bulls don't cry! I did not cry! I went on pulling the piano up the stairs."

"We decided that Gibble isn't a good player to keep," Chansey said with Grandbull in the confessional.

"Yeah, babe she's way too annoying when she's angry," Grandbull said.

"Yeah, and she's not that pretty," Chansey remarked. She snuggled next to Grandbull. "You think I am pretty don't you Grandbull?"

"You are beautiful babe, just like my Harley," Grandbull said.

"Oh Grandbull," Chansey uttered and they started making out in the confessional.

"We are going to have to get Gibble out," Tauros said to Dewgong and Pelliper. Noctowl was in a tree watching over the three of them.

"We'll do it, she totally cost us the challenge," Dewgong remarked. Grandbull and Chansey came back from the confessional.

"How about you join us for voting out Gibble?" Pelliper said. Chansey nodded her head.

"Oh definitely, we were dishing dirt on her in the confessional," Chansey said thumbing towards the confessional. Noctowl flew away.

"It seems like everyone's after you Gibble, you should do something," Noctowl uttered in the hut.

"WHAT? THEY BETTER NOT TRY TO VOTE ME OFF!" Gibble shouted. "Oh great what should I do?"

"Create an alliance," Noctowl said. "I will be a part of it too."

"Hmm…who would be stupid enough to join me?" Gibble said. She looked around to see Bonsley and Magby. "Hey Bonsley, Magby! Wanna join me in an alliance?"

"No way, we're not that stupid," Bonsley remarked. "Come on Magby let's go play."

"But I want to play! Can't I play?" Gibble said and gave a low growl. "THIS IS INSANE."

"Don't worry! I have a plan miss Gibble," Noctowl exclaimed.

"Do you want to play with me?" Gibble asked. "Let's play princess! I'll be the princess and you can be the butler."

"Um, I'd rather not, I should prepare for the vote bye!" Noctowl exclaimed and flew away.

**Elimination 2**

"Welcome to Tiki Town Hall, tonight you're going to vote someone off and leave on the rafts of loserdom into the ocean," Sneasle said to the Golden Magikarps. "Let's get to the votes."

They all voted and Noctowl came back with the votes.

"Okay, the ones that I give a pokeball to you those who are safe and the one without a pokeball would be gone, bye-bye and no coming back," Sneasle said. "Okay, here's the ones who are safe…Grandbull, Chansey, Pelliper, Noctowl, Magby, Bonsley, Dewgong, Tauros….Paras and Gibble you are on the chopping block. Gibble you sucked at the challenge big time and Paras…I don't know. You just seem to be weak for some reason."

"The final pokeball of the night is going to go to…" Sneasle stated. He paused to see that Paras and Gibble were sweating and scared. "Gibble… Paras, sorry but you're out."

"PARAS!" Everyone exclaimed except for Gibble and Noctowl.

"I'm sorry Paras," Gibble said. She patted her on the back. "It's nothing personal."

"I don't understand. I was popular! Gibble was the one who cost us the challenge," Paras retorted. "She should be going off into the ocean not me!"

"I was to blame for Paras going home, I had to protect Gibble from elimination," Noctowl remarked in the confessional. "She's a good girl and did one little mistake. Of course I was breaking the rules of conduct but it was for her sake."

"Devious. Who will fall prey to elimination next? Tune in to find out on Pokemon Mansion ISLAND!" Sneasle exclaimed.


End file.
